


You've been so quiet today...

by october_lady



Category: Morrilla - Fandom, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/october_lady/pseuds/october_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sean announced that his wife is expecting a baby...</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've been so quiet today...

Jen crawled to bed, sighing out in relieve.

“Finally. I’m so tired today!”

Lana just smiled, not looking up from the book she was reading. The book she was reading but wasn’t really paying attention to. She had to go back many times because she had no idea what she read about just few sentences ago.

“Lana?” Jen sat up and turned to her left to look at her girlfriend.

“Hm…”

“Are you okay? You’ve been really quiet most of the day.”

Lana stiffed a bit but continued looking into the book.

“I’m okay, really.” Her voice was tired but that was no surprise. It’s really been a busy day.

“Alright… But… if you weren’t, you would tell me, right?” The blonde frowned a bit, not sure if she should believe it or not.

“Of course.”

“Good.” Jen leaned closer and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. “I’ll let you read.”

She then leaned against the headboard of the bed and took her phone. First she went through some new pictures on Instagram, smiled on some of them and liked them. After a while she switched to Twitter and started to scroll down, reading just some of the tweets. She followed many people and some of them just loved to tweet. Not everything was worth reading tho.

After few minutes she noticed a retweet from Bex. It was from Sean. He announced that they were expecting a baby.

What? How did she not know this great news?

“Lana, do you know that Sean and Tanya are expecting a baby?” She was excited and happy for them.

“Yeah, I’ve heard that.” The brunette closed her book and put it on the nightstand. She then turned the lamp off and turned to Jen with her back, lying down to sleep.

The blonde frowned again. She put her phone down and moved closer to the figure hidden under her blanket. Jen touched Lana’s arm carefully, caressing it.

“Talk to me, sweetheart.”

There was no answer, no move. No move except for the breathing that got deeper.

Jen crept under the blanket right behind Lana and hugged her.

“Is this about the baby? Is it why you’ve been so quiet today?” She kissed the tanned shoulder gently.

Lana didn’t answer again, she was concentrating on her breathing, not trusting herself to use her voice. She squeezed Jen’s hand instead.

“Come here, you can tell me.” She pressed herself even closer to Lana, trying to assure her that whatever is bothering her is okay.

“I just… I’m happy for them… I really am.” Jen could feel the hot tears running down Lana’s face on her own hand that was tucked under her girlfriend’s face. She didn’t talk, she just waited for Lana to speak.

“But… I… would also like to have a baby…” The last part was mumbled really quickly.

Jen felt relieved. She was worried that something was wrong between them.

“You never told me you want to have kids.” She smiled into the hot skin.

“I know… but it doesn’t matter anyway.”

“Turn around. Come on, please, I want you to look at me.” She urged her to turn, to look into her eyes.

So Lana turned hesitantly. She wasn’t sure what to expect. There were too many scenarios running through her mind.

“I- know that I can’t give you what you want…”

“Jen! That’s not what I meant. That’s why I didn’t tell you…”

“Why?” Now she was a bit confused.

“I didn’t want to hurt you, I didn’t want you to think that you’re not enough.” Lana wasn’t looking at her, she was looking at their linked fingers.

“It wouldn’t hurt me. It’s just the way it is, really. Even if I wanted to, there is not a way we could have magical babies like Regina and Emma could.” They both smiled about that. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t talk about it. I should have noticed. You spend lots of time with every child that comes to your way, doesn’t matter if it’s Jared, Raphael or Oliver. And you’re always so happy. I love seeing you like that, with that sparkle in your eye. You would be a great mom.” Jen smiled at her and kissed her nose lightly.

“You think so?” There still were tears in her eyes but Lana smiled through them.

“I don’t think so. I know that for sure.”

“Thank you. Maybe I would. But I guess I won’t.” She dropped her eyes again.

“Hey! What did I tell you? We can talk about it.” It came out a bit more sheepishly than she wanted to.

“Talk about what? About me being a good mom? About having a baby?” Lana sat upright, shock and surprise all over her face.

“Yeah…” Jen sat up too and looked into the chocolate eyes to give them a sweet smile.

“Jen… you would… you think we could…” Tears were running down her face again but this time they were happy tears.

“Yeah,” she repeated that word, a wide smile spread all over her face, reflecting the joy she knew Lana was feeling inside.

“But… you wouldn’t do it just because of me, right? Because if you don’t want to…” Lana was frowning, not sure how to understand everything.

“No, Lana. I do. I’m always watching you with all those children, how you play with them and I’m thinking what it would be like to have a child to care about, together, with you. I know I never said I would want to have a child. That’s because I don’t want to have it myself. But I would want to have one with you if you would be willing to carry one for us. We just need to talk about it, that’s all.”

Now Lana was crying, not caring about it at all. She leaned quickly towards Jen and grabbed her face to connect their lips. It was salty but passionate and loving. The energy Lana used pushed them all down. They fell into the pillows and blankets and they started to laugh.

“I love you.”

“I love you to. And I want to have your baby.”


End file.
